Pokemon Olana Adventures
by Joepr9
Summary: Pokemon Olana Adventures is a story about a guy named Ashton and his brother Taka's adventure through a region that I made up called the Olana region.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Turbulence is a bitch._

When I open my eyes I am greeted with the sight of my brother, Taka, and my mother. Right now we are on the way to some region called the "Olana" Region that my Mother got a job in. I wish I could stay in Sinnoh though, I really wanted to start my Pokémon journey there. I have no Idea what the Olana region is, I have never heard about it or even seen anything about it on TV. It is kind of Saddening to leave Sinnoh, but coming into a whole new region with different pokémon sounds really exciting. I wonder how life will be there.

I close my eyes in hopes that I can squeeze in a bit of sleep before arriving in Olana and I fall asleep.

I wake to Taka shrugging me awake.

"Ashton wake up bro! We're here!" He says.

I get up from my seat and look out of the window. Outside the plane was a beautiful region with various connecting islands. I could not believe my what I was seeing, it was beautiful.

"Well, we should be landing any second now! So not much of a wait anymore." I said.

"What are you the most excited for in the region ashton?" Taka asks.

"Well, I really can't say." I tell him. "The pokémon here are different, I guess that's cool."

The tires on the plane start coming to a screeching halt as we touch down on the Olana airport and we eventually stopped and left the plane. As I walk by the baggage claiming area I see our bags and we all grab them.

"So Mom, what is this job that you got that we had to travel all the way over here for you to get?" I ask.

"Well, I am actually going to be the Professor's assistant!" She exclaims.

"A job like this has been my dream ever since you two were just babies!"

It was very easy to believe Mom because she has loved to take care of pokémon since we were kids. I guess that a Professor's assistant is not a bad job, but to move all the way to another region to get it? I did not understand that.

"Mom, who is giving us a ride to our new house?" I ask.

"The professor is!" She says.

We wait outside for about 3 minutes before we see a green car coming up.

"Is that the Professor?" I ask

"Sure is!" She replies with a smile to her face.

When the car pulls up, the trunk opens so that we can put our Luggage in it and the Professor comes out of the car to help. The Professor is a lot younger looking than I expected. He looks like he is maybe in his mid thirties and has short brown hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Are these your kids Daisy?" The Professor asks my Mom.

"Sure are!" She replies.

"Well I am sure that they are going to have a great life here in the Olana Region!" He exclaims.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Well, lets just say that I have a present for you and your brother in the lab." He says.

A _Present_ from a man who just met me? What could this present be? Now I am very anxious to get home.

After about a ten minute car ride we finally get to our new home. It is in a City called Osha City. We pull up by our house and drop off our luggage inside.

"The Pokémon Movers should be here tomorrow, so you will have to wait until then to get your belongings" The Professor said to Mom.

"Oh that's fine, I am a patient person so that is not much of a problem for me, but when do I start my job?" She replies.

"Well you can start tomorrow if that is fine, I already have somethings planned out for you." He says.

"But a promise is a promise and I told you guys that I had a present for you in the lab!" he tells me and Taka.

"Oh wait, I get one too?" Asks Taka.

"Of course you do!" The Professor exclaims. "Now if you will please follow me to my lab?"

The lab was a very short distance from my new house so it did not take very long to get to it.

"What about your car?" Taka asks.

"I'll have another assistant go get it, no harm done" He replies. "But anyways, here we are, Will you follow me inside please?"

The outside of the Professor's lab looked a lot bigger than in the inside. That may be because of all the technological things he has inside. There are many machines that I could not even come close to recognizing. Eventually we got to his office and he showed us a cylindrical tube with pokéballs inside.

"Inside of these are-"

"Am I late!?" A girl exclaims as she busts through the door.

"No, you are just on time." He says. "Please stand next to them" He says to her as he points to us.

"Oh, um, ok." She says shyly.

"Anyways, as I was saying." He continues. "Inside of this are three Pokémon."

"No way! Are we getting our own pokémon?" Taka asks.

"That is correct Taka!" He replies. "The pokémon in here are as follow."

"The Grass type Pokémon! Turtwig!" He exclaims as he throws the ball in the air.

The Turtwig lands in front of us and and greets us.

"The Fire type Pokémon! Cyndaquil!" He exclaims as he does the same thing.

The Cyndaquil lands in front of the girl and she laughs. She shows a lot of interest towards this Pokémon.

"And lastly, the Water type Pokémon! Froakie!" He exclaims as froakie jumps out of his pokéball and lands on Taka's head with a big smile.

"I think I like this one!" Says Taka.

The turtwig slowly walks up to me and nudges his head on my upper shin bone.

"Wow, I just noticed how big this Turtwig is! Are they usually this size?" I ask the Professor.

"No. this Turtwig is a lot larger than average." He replies.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask Turtwig as I pet its forehead.

"Twig!" It replies as it nods its head up and down.

"I guess I will take that as a yes!" I say.

"Well it seems that you have all decided on what Pokémon you want, so here are your Pokédexes!" He says as he hands us each one Pokédex.

"Lets make sure they work!" Suggests Taka.

I press the ON button on my Pokédex and it lights up, then I press the SCAN button and aim at my new Turtwig.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder." The pokédex said.

I then pressed the STATS button to see what moves it had.

"Turtwig has the moves Tackle and Withdraw, Its ability is Overgrow."

"That's super cool!" Said the girl whose name we still have not heard.

"Hey, whats your name?" I ask the girl.

"Umm, my name is Je-Jennifer, but you can call me Jen." She said Shyly.

"Well, nice to meet you Jen!" I tell her.

"You too." She replies.

"So Professor, What do we do now?" Asks Taka.

"Well, I suppose you could take the Olana Pokémon League Challenge." He replies. "You would have to take on 8 gyms before going against the elite four and then the full tournament. Does that sound acceptable to you all?" He asks.

"That sounds great!" I say.

"Then if you want to enroll, you have to go to this city's Pokémon Center and speak with the nurse Joy, she will give you all the information that you need."

"Sounds good! Lets go!" I tell Taka.

"Uhh can I go with you guys too?" Jen asks.

"Sure!" I reply.

The three of us walk out of the Pokémon Lab with our Pokémon walking with us, and we go on our way to the Pokémon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taka, Jen and I arrive at the Pokémon Center and we give out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were gonna walk for ever!" Says Taka.

"Well at least we are here! Now we can go register for the Pokémon League!" Jen replies.

We walk inside and we are greeted by the nurse at the door.

"Welcome to the Osha City Pokémon Center! I am Nurse Joy, nice to meet you!" She said.

"You too" We all replied.

"Is this your first times in this Pokémon Center? I do not seem to recognize any of you, What are your names?" She asks.

"Well I am Ashton, this is my brother Taka, and this is our friend Jennifer." I reply.

"Its so very nice to meet you all, anyways, what brings you to the Pokémon Center today?" She asks us while walking over to her office.

"The Pokémon Professor told us that you could help us register for the pokémon league!" Jen said.

"Well that is very true! Just put your Pokédexes on the screen here and and it will do the rest!" She says as three touch screens emerge from the countertop.

We all put our Pokédexes on the touch screens and they light up.

"Ashton Pryce, Pokémon trainer, age 16, now registered." Said the screen in front of me.

"Taka Pryce, Pokémon trainer, age 17, now registered." Said the screen in front of Taka.

"Jennifer Glover, Pokémon Trainer, age 16, now registered." Said the screen in front of Jen.

"So we are registered now? Awesome!" Taka exclaims.

"You are ready to go!" Said Nurse Joy. "But you should go to your parents to tell them about this."

"Thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" We said as we walked out the door.

Taka and I got to our house at around 7:30, I knew this because our Pokédex keeps the time. When we went inside we saw our mother cooking dinner with pots and pans that came with the house, courtesy of the Professor of course. After we ate our dinner we decided to tell mom that we wanted to go on a Pokémon Journey and challenge the Pokémon league.

"That is great! I still remember when I set off at somewhat your age, My journey was great and I am sure it would be great for you guys too!" She said. "How about you guys spend the night and I will get you some backpacks ready with some money too." She continued.

"Ok Mom, good night!" Taka said to her.

"Just remember that you have texting services on your Pokédex! So make sure to let me know how you are doing every now and then alright?"

"Sure Mom" I tell her as I walk up the stairs to my room with turtwig following.

I get into the bed in my room and start to doze off. Turtwig lays down next to me on the bed and closes his eyes, then, so do I.

I wake to Turtwig nudging my head side to side trying to wake me up. I take him off the bed and put him on the floor and open the door. Turtwig goes downstairs and looks at me with a weird look.

"Mom, I think turtwig is hungry. Do we have any grass type Pokémon food?" I ask her.

"I sure do! I went to the grocery store last night while you and Taka were asleep." She replied. "I got Grass, Water, and Fire type Pokémon food for the both of you, but make sure to share the water with your brothers Froakie if he happens to run out of his. I am sure he will do the same for you."

"That sounds great! Can I have some of the Grass type food for turtwig now?" I asked.

"Thats a smart Idea, You don't want Turtwig to start the journey on an empty stomach!" She said.

She grabbed a small bowl and put the Grass type food in it. The Grass type food looks like medium sized pellets with green marks around it, For visuals most likely. As Turtwig started to eat his food, Taka walked downstairs with Froakie on his head. They both yawn and Froakie sees and points at Turtwig's food.

"You hungry Froakie?" Taka asks.

Froakie nods.

"Mom can I get some food for him please?" Taka asks.

"Already covered, here you go." She says as she hands him the bag of Water type Pokémon food.

Taka opens the bag and takes a bowl to put the food in. When he puts the food in the bowl I notice that the pellets in that one have blue specks instead of green. When Turtwig finishes he walks towards my legs and rubs his head on them.

"Thats a weird fetish you got there Turtwig!" I say jokingly to Turtwig.

Taka and I finish the breakfast that Mom had made us and we started getting everything ready for when we leave. We say our goodbyes to Mom and she tells us that the best way to start is from route 1, so that is our first destination. On our way to route one we see Jen walking alone, so we go join her.

"Hey Jen! What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, I-I am on my way to route 1 so that I can get to Ena Town, what about you?" She asks

"We are doing the same thing!" I exclaim. "How about we walk there with you and see if we still end up going in the same path after that!"

"That sounds good, I guess." She says.

Eventually we see a sign that says "ROUTE 1 FORWARD" and we go there and see a bridge.

"That must be route 1!" I say as I point to the bridge.

Under the bridge there is a stream of water with Water type Pokémon flourishing in it. We walk on the bridge and eventually make it to the other side, where there is a sign saying "WELCOME TO ROUTE 1" in big bold letters.

"I guess we are finally here!" Said Taka.

"Yeah! I wonder what we are going to see!" Replies Jen.

As we walk down the path we saw Pokémon like Rattata, Oddish, Pidgey, Scatterbugs, and Fletchling. None of the pokémon in this route really shined on any of the group, so we kept walking.

We walked for about 5 minutes until I saw a red Pokémon swing from one vine to another with much finesse and grace. The Pokémon saw me and stopped at a tree to the left of me. I get out my Pokédex and press the SCAN button and aim it at the pokémon.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out." Said the Pokédex.

"A Chimchar? No way! I could not tell from how far away it was from me!" I Exclaimed.

"A Chimchar? Where? I can't see one!" Taka said.

"Its right there!" I said pointing at where it was, then I see it jumping on vines again but in my direction!

"I think it wants to meet us!" Said Jen.

The Chimchar jumped from the last vine that it needed to jump and landed right in front of me with a very happy smile.

"Aren't you a jolly one!" I tell chimchar.

The chimchar jumps up and pokes me in the nose, then tries to run away.

"There is no way you are getting away with that, Chimchar!" I say playfully.

"Go get him Turtwig!" I yell. "Use tackle!"

Turtwig charges at chimchar and hits him in the back, knocking him all the way to a tree behind him. The Chimchar hit the tree so hard that it fainted instantly. I actually felt really bad for the poor chimchar, so I go up to him and grab him.

"Are you ok? I am sorry for being too hard on you Chimchar!" I say apologetically.

"So how about this, you come with me and I will take care of you and bring you to a Pokémon Center. Does that sound alright to you?"

The Chimchar looks at me in the eyes for a couple of seconds, then nods its head.

"All right then! Are you ready?!" I exclaim towards Chimchar.

I grab one of the Pokéballs that the Professor gave me and hold it out. Chimchar jumps and pokes the button on the front of the Pokéball and a red beam puts him inside. The ball shakes three times before It light up, showing that I had caught Chimchar!

"I caught a Chimchar!" I say as I take him out of his Pokéball.

I take my pokédex and press STATS over Chimchar.

"Chimchar has the moves, Fire Punch, Scratch, and Leer. His ability is Blaze." The Pokédex states.

"Wow! You have Fire Punch! How did you learn that move? Can you show me it?" I ask Chimchar.

Chimchar tries to demonstrate his Fire Punch but after he charges it he loses momentum and fails it. He tries again but the same thing happens.

"Oh thats okay Chimchar, we just have to work on it is all." I tell him as I rub his head.

Chimchar decides to climb up my body and rest on the back of my neck, slightly holding on with his feet. I don't mind it, mostly because it is one of the cutest things I have experienced in a while.

"Well, we should be close to Ena Town Ashton!" Jen said.

We keep walking until we reach a sign that says "Welcome to Ena Town! Home of the Bug type Gym and Gym Leader Kyle. Please enjoy your stay."

We walk to the Pokémon Center and we ask if we can stay in one of the rooms. The Nurse Joy of this town led us to a room with two bunk beds, and leaves. Chimchar puts out the fire on its tail so that it does not cause a fire and jumps on the top bed with me. I grab Turtwig and pull him up too. Chimchar lays down next to my head and close to the wall, most likely so that he does not fall off the bunk, and Turtwig lays down on my stomach. They both close their eyes and fall asleep. Then, so do I.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the morning strikes Chimchar starts tugging on my hair while Turtwig licks my nose so that I wake up.

"Stop that Turtwig!" I say with a smile on my face. "You too Chimchar, that actually kind of hurt haha" I also said to Chimchar.

There is no one else in the room so I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, after that I go outside to see what Pokémon Centers usually have for breakfast. In the main room there were a couple of people that I could not recognize, but I saw Taka and Jen sitting in a table waving at me to come to them. I get some food and sit down with them.

"So what are the plans for today?" I ask Taka and Jen

"Well I kind of wanted to train my Cyndaquil so that he could get some exercise." Jen replied.

"I sort of want to do that too, maybe we could train together?" Taka also said while looking at Jen.

"That sounds like a nice idea!" She said with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Well I guess I should do that too." I say not knowing anything else to keep the conversation going.

We are eating in silence for a couple of minutes when a very tall and slender man comes through the door. All of the people in the restaurant recognized him, but Taka, Jen, and I had no clue of who this man might be.

"Hey Kyle!" One of the ladies in the other side of the restaurant said.

"Yo! Kyle! Whats good man? Any gym battles today?" Said a man coming up to shake his hand.

"Sadly not." He said to the man. "Or at least, there are no reservations for a battle. So I guess I am free to take challengers at any time today."

So this "Kyle" person is a Gym Leader. Maybe this is our chance to get our first badge.

"Oh yeah! I remember now, his name was on the sign when we first arrive in this town!" Said Jen.

"Maybe we can go ask him for a battle." I suggest.

"Yeah! Why don't we go talk to him?" Taka asks as he finishes the last bit of scrambled eggs off of his plate.

We go up to the gym leader as he is trying to get some of his Pokémon healed.

"Uh hello?" I say to Kyle.

"May I help you?" Kyle responds lifting an eyebrow.

"Well we overheard that you did not have any reservations for gym battles today, so we were wondering if we could battle you!" I say to him.

"I guess that could be done, how about you go to my gym and I will meet you there when I am ready?" He asks.

"Sounds great! But, exactly where is your gym?" I ask.

"Trust me, you won't miss it." He replies.

We walk around the city and explore to see if we can find the gym.

"It should be here somewhere, if Kyle says we won't miss it then it must be obvious.

"I think I found it!" Taka says, pointing to a sign that looks like a Pokéball with a lightning bolt through it.

The sign was in front of a huge building that looked like it was overrun by vines everywhere. We walk to the entrance and there is a big door in the way. We try knocking on the door but no one answers.

"I got this." Taka says to us. "OPEN SESAME!" He yells out, yet nothing happens.

"Idiot." I say to him while putting my palm to my face.

"Here let me try." Jen says and pushes a button that we had not seen under a vine.

When she presses the button the door automatically opens and we are greeted by Kyle.

"Its about time that you figured it out! It was so simple, good try with the open sesame though, it made me giggle." He says.

"Anyways! Follow me to the arena please?" He asks us.

We start to follow him down a narrow path that led down some stairs. We entered a room that had a small platform.

"Stand on that." He says.

We stand on the platform and Kyle flicks a switch, then it starts up and and the platform starts to move upwards. When we get to the arena the platform stops moving and then the lights start to light up around the arena revealing the field. The battle field was a grassy terrain with flowers and two palm trees with vines running down them in both sides of the arena.

"_This is perfect for Chimchar._" I think to myself.

"Get ready to choose your Pokémon!" Says a referee that I did not even notice.

"How about you go first Ashton?" Says Kyle.

"Why not?" I say walking up to the battle podium.

"Ready, Set, Battle!" She exclaimed as she cut through the air with her hands.

"Lets go! Turtwig!" I yell as I throw his pokéball in the air. Turtwig comes out of his pokéball with a leap and lands on the ground.

"Lets do this Spinarak!" Kyle yells as he throws the pokéball in the air. Spinarak lands on the other side of the field.

I grab my Pokédex to see exactly what a Spinarak is.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strongweb from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web."

The Spinarak is very small and most likely a hard target for Turtwig, but I continue anyways.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" I command and Turtwig charges at the Spinarak but the Spinarak dodges easily but Turtwig keeps charging and hits the tree on the other side of the field.

"Spinarak! Signal Beam!" Kyle exclaims.

Spinarak climbs up on one of the trees and then shoots out a powerful and very colorful beam of light and hits Turtwig. Turtwig falls back but tries to stand up, eventually he does but sadly falls back down.

"Turtwig is no longer able to battle!" The referee exclaims.

"Its okay Turtwig! You have done enough!" I say as I return him to his pokéball.

"Now, its your turn Chimchar!"

Chimchar lands on the ground and seems excited to battle.

"Chimchar! Use Fire Punch!"

Chimchar leaps into the air and climbs the tree in our side of the field. He grabs one of the vines and uses it to get all the way to Spinarak as fast as he could. He leaps with the force of his vine swing and charges his Fire Punch to hit the Spinarak. Spinarak tries dodging but Chimchar still hits it with Fire Punch, causing it to faint.

"That was amazing Chimchar!" I yell out in joy.

Chimchar looks back and smiles at me.

"Spinarak is in-able to battle!" The referee exclaims.

"Good job Spinarak, return!" Kyle says as he holds his pokébal out to retrieve his Spinarak.

"Now its time for you Surkit! Use Quick Attack!" He exclaims as he throws his pokéball in the air.

When Surskit comes out of its pokéball it instantly uses Quick Attack from mid-air.

"Chimchar dodge it!" I command.

Chimchar tries to get out of the way, but the Surskit was too fast and hit him on the left of his chest. Chimchar lets out a grunt from his pain and does not move, giving Surskit the chance to attack again.

"Surskit! Use Bubble this time!" Kyle says, pointing a finger in the air.

Surskit uses Bubble while chimchar is distracted by his pain and completely surprises it. Chimchar gets hit hard by Bubble and falls on the ground.

"Chimchar! Use Fire Punch!" I say.

Chimchar gets up and charges at the Surskit while charging his Fire Punch. When it gets time to land the attack, it fails. It turns into just a normal punch, which still hit hard, but not hard enough to take out the Surskit.

"Surskit! Quick Attack one more time!" Kyle says.

Surskit charges at Chimchar at its fastest speed possible and hits him dead in the center of the chest. Knocking him back all the way to the tree at my side of the field.

"Chimchar is Unable to battle! Surkit wins, meaning that Kyle is the winner of this battle!" The referee exclaims.

"I-I lost." I say to myself in sadness. "Chimchar, return." I command, holding out my pokéball and pressing the button for Chimchar to be taken back.

"It was a good battle Kyle." I say to him. "I hope you guys enjoy your battles." I say to Taka and Jen as I leave the gym.

I am sitting outside of the town, in an empty field that I noticed as I was walking around town. This field seems like a perfect place to get some training done so that I can get a rematch with Kyle tomorrow. I try to get Chimchar to perfect his Fire Punch so that there is no chance that he will fail it during the rematch, but he only gets it around 75% of the time. I try to get him to keep using it until he gets it 10 times in a row without a single failure but he can not do it. I feel like I am being too hard on him so I let him take a break. I then try to get turtwig to practice strategies on me. I tell him to use tackle and he charges at me as hard as he can, he actually winded me, so I believe that his tackle is strong enough for next time.

He still needs to learn some more moves, but has he? I have not checked in a while. I grab my Pokédex from my pocket and press the STATS button over Turtwig.

"Turtwig knows the following moves." It stated. "Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, and Tackle."

"You learned all these moves and never showed me?" I ask Turtwig.

Turtwig looks to the side almost as if he is embarrassed.

"It was just a joke Turtwig, its fine. But your moves still will not help much in the Gym battle." I say.

I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me and I turn around. A tall and muscular man is standing there, watching me train.

"May I help you?" I ask the man.

"Sorry If I am intruding, but my name is Kuroma and I could not help but notice that you were having a hard time with the success rate of Chimchar's Fire Punch attack." He states.

"As a classified Fire type Pokémon trainer, I thought I could help your Chimchar succeed more.".

"Really? you would do that?" I ask.

"For sure!" He says with a smile.

"By the way, the name is Ashton." I tell him

"Nice to meet you Ashton, anyways, I have an Infernape that knows Fire Punch that could help your Chimchar, if that is fine?" He asks.

"Go for it!" I say.

Kuroma grabs a pokéball from his belt and touches the button to release his Infernape. His Infernape looks very strong with a very strong fire on its head. Infernape starts to communicate with Chimchar and starts to show what movements he needs and what would help with the success rate of Fire Punch.

"Wow, that is a very smart Infernape you have there." I tell Kuroma.

"Yeah, she loves teaching other Fire types, its almost like a passion for her." He tells me.

Eventually after 15 minutes of practice,Chimchar can keep using Fire Punch in succession very easily.

"Awesome Chimchar! You learned!" I say.

"That chimchar has some great potential, Ashton." Kuroma tells me.

"I'm sure that he does." I reply.

"Well I guess I should get going, it was nice meeting you Ashton." Kuroma tells me.

"See you later! And thanks for the help, I really appreciate it." I tell him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says as he and his Infernape leave the field.

"I hope that we do good tomorrow, but I believe in you Chimchar, and you too Turtwig!"

"Hopefully nothing goes awry."

When I get back to the Pokémon Center with Chimchar and Turtwig I am too tired to do anything but sleep. Jen and Taka are in the room as if they were waiting for me.

"Dude, where the fuck were you!?" He asks. "I was worried sick! You never told me anything!"

"I was training with Chimchar and Turtwig so that I can have a good rematch tomorrow." I reply. "How did your battle go?"

"Well, since you ask. I won!" He replies. "It was such a close match, I thought i was going to lose! But I believed in Froakie, and he pulled through!" He says.

"Sounds like you had a good battle, what about you Jen? How did your battle go?" I ask Jen.

"Well, uhm, it was kind of easy for me because Cyndaquil learned Ember. I burned through his bug types fairly easily." She says.

"It seems like you guys had a good day then. I'm gonna go to sleep so that I can be rested and prepared for tomorrow." I say as chimchar climbs up to my bed.

I put Turtwig up on the bed too and then climb up. Chimchar and Turtwig move so that I can get in bed then laid down next to me. Chimchar puts out his fire and closes its eyes, then so does Turtwig, and so do I.

I wake up with chimchar and Turtwig still being asleep, so I slip away silently to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I let them sleep in the room and out some Fire type Pokémon food and some Grass type Pokémon food for Turtwig and Chimchar. I then go to the Cafeteria and meet up with Taka and Jen after getting my breakfast.

"Where are your Pokémon?" Jen asks.

"I'm letting them get as much rest as they need so that they are ready and energized for the rematch today." I reply.

"That sounds like a good idea." She says as she takes a bite off of her toast.

When we finish our food I go check on Turtwig and Chimchar. When I open the door, they are eating the last bit of the Pokémon food that I left them.

"Well it seems that you two are ready for today!" I say. "Lets go get our rematch!" I continue in excitement.

When we get to the gym again we push the button behind the vine again and we are greeted by Kyle once more.

"Your back!" Kyle says.

"Yeah! And I want a rematch this time!" I reply.

"Sounds good dude, Come on in!" he says.

Inside, we walk through the same path that we did last time so that we could arrive in the arena. When we did reach the arena, I noticed that the lights were a bit dimmer that last time but I am sure its just a problem with the light bulbs.

"You ready Ashton?" Kyle asks.

"Always will be." I reply.

"Today we are having a rematch between Gym Leader Kyle and Pokémon Trainer Ashton!" The referee says.

"Please choose the Pokémon you will be starting with." she says.

"Now, Get ready, set, battle!" The referee exclaims.

"Lets go Chimchar!" I exclaim as I throw his pokéball into the air, causing him to land on the palm tree.

"You ready Spinarak?" Kyle says as he takes his pokéball and throws it in the air.

the Spinarak once again landed on the other side of the field.

"Chimchar! Swing on the vine to to get some more power into a Fire Punch!" I say.

Chimchar gets on the vine and swings with force to the other side, but lets go mid-swing and balls his fist up to charge his fire punch. He is coming at spinarak at high speeds with his fists flaming and hits it, _hard_. Spinarak flies to the other side of the arena and faints.

"Spinarak is unable to battle!" Says the referee.

"Thats fine, Lets go Surkit!" Kyle says as he throws Surskit's pokéball into the air. Surskit lands on the other side of the field.

"Chimchar! Return!" I command, pressing the button on his pokéball.

"Lets go Turtwig!"

I throw Turtwigs pokéball in the air and he lands in front of me.

"Use Razor Leaf on Surkit!" I yell pointing at Surskit.

Turtwig starts gyrating his head and leaves start to form around it, then he moves his head forward and shoots the leaves at Surkit, knocking it back, but not doing much damage.

"Surskit, use Quick Attack!" Kyle commands.

Surkit starts to move around the battlefield trying to confuse Turtwig and then moves at high speeds towards him.

"Turtwig dodge it quickly!" I command, and he tries to move to the left as fast as he can, but sadly he is too slow and gets hit.

"The best he can do is Quick Attack so use Withdraw!"

Turtwig goes inside of his shell and raises its defenses so that it will not take much damage anymore.

"Good, now go for a Tackle attack!"

Turtwig starts charging at Surskit and hits it to the other side of the arena, Making it faint.

"It seems like you have brought me to my final Pokémon." Kyle says as he returns surskit to his pokéball.

"I'm ready!" I reply.

"Go Scyther!" He exclaims as he throws the pokéball in the air.

The Scyther floats in the air waiting for a command.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Scyther zooms across the arena and hits Turtwig and sends him flying across the arena, hitting the wall and fainting.

"Scyther is unable to battle!" Says the referee.

"That happened way too fast." I say to myself.

"Lets go Chimchar! Now is your chance!"

Chimchar jumps on the field and gets ready for battle. He keeps his eyes on the Scyther the whole time.

"Chimchar! Use Fire Punch!"

Chimchar runs at the Scyther quickly with his fist full of flames and hits Scyther with extreme force, sadly it was not enough to take it down.

"Scyther, use Wing Attack!" Kyle commands.

Scyther lifts up to the air and drops down at a 90 degree angle with his wings stretched outwards. He is coming at Chimchar at great speeds and I am doubtful that Chimchar can dodge it, but there is no reason not to try.

"Chimchar dodge it!" I yell out.

Chimchar jumps in the air, dodging the Wing Attack, but Scyther comes back from behind and hits him anyways. Chimchar falls to the ground and all I could think to myself is "_Its over". _

"Chimchar is unable to-"

Chimchar jumps back up, very unexpectedly and takes both of his fists and clenches them up with a lot of force. He puts his fists in the air and brings them down to his waist. He starts to scream at the top of his lungs when all of the sudden, he starts to glow.

"No way!" I say out loud.

"I think Chimchar is evolving!" Jen said from the side of the arena.

As Chimchar is glowing I see his arms and legs get a little bit longer, and he starts becoming taller. As he grows I see that the flame on its rear was starting to turn into a Tail. The front of his face grew fuller and he grew a natural blue area around the top of his face, and then his tail's flame grew brighter. He then stopped glowing and started punching at mach speeds!

"_Mach punch!" _I thought to myself.

I grab my pokédex and press the SCAN button.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form ofChimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons."

"Sweet! I guess it wouldn't hurt to experiment." I tell Monferno.

"Combine a Mach Punch to get to Scyther quickly and then use Fire Punch to end it!"

Monferno charges at Scyther at incredible and unimaginable speeds and hits it with Mach Punch and the scyther takes to the air. Then, Monferno jumps all the way to where Scyther was and used Fire Punch to bring him back down. Monferno's Fire Punch was so strong that it launched Scyther onto the ground so quickly that he left a mark of its body on the arena. Scyther faints and Kyle returns him to his Pokéball.

"Scyther is no longer able to battle! Meaning that Ashton is the winner!" The referee announces.

I run towards Monferno and pick him up from the ground and spin him in the air, then I get Turtwig and rub its head.

"Good job you two, if it was not for you I don't know if I would have made it." I tell them.

"Good job Bro!" Taka tells me.

"Yeah good job Ashton!" Jen says too.

Kyle walks up to me and shows me a badge that looks like a butterfree's compound eye's.

"This is the Konchū badge." Kyle says to me. "You deserve it for your hard efforts today, that was a great rematch."

"Thank you so much!" I reply to Kyle. "But, what should we do now?"

"Well my recommendation is taking the boat to Pine Shore town, that's where you could find the Grass Gym Leader Lila."

"Then I guess we could spend the rest of the day in the Pokémon Center and head off tomorrow morning." I reply.

"How does that sound to you guys?" I ask Jen and Taka.

"Sounds fine to me." Says taka.

"Me too." Says Jen.

We leave the Gym and get to the Pokémon Center so that we can rest. We enter the Pokémon Center and go straight to our rooms. Inside, Monferno climbs on my bed and I put Turtwig up and then lay down. Monferno already extinguished his flame and is still resting next to my head and Turtwig still likes to lay on my stomach. They both close their eyes and are eventually asleep.

"_I could get used to this." _I tell myself as I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up sleepy head!" Jen is saying while nudging my body against the wall.

"You don't want to wake up late, or else you'll go to sleep later, and that just won't do!"

"Fine, _Mom_" I tell Jen sarcastically.

I lay Turtwig on the floor and Monferno jumps out of the bed with me. I put some food on Turtwig and Monferno's bowls and head to the cafeteria with Jen and Taka.

"Ooh pancakes!" Taka says as he heads into the line

We all get our pancakes and go to an empty table.

"I miss my parents." Jen says randomly

"Yeah I guess I do too" I respond to her

"I think that I'm gonna take a break from this journey and head home for a bit." She tells Taka and I

"I mean its really fun to go on this journey with you guys, but I did not expect to get homesick this fast."

"Yeah, we understand" I tell her

"Whatever you want to do is your choice, not ours."

"I think it would be a good idea to go back." She says.

We keep eating in silence until we finish our food.

"I really hope that you guys aren't mad at me, like, you two are great guys, but I think that I am better off staying at home for a while and maybe finishing my journey when I am a bit older. You understand?"

"As I said, that is your choice, so if you believe that it is a good idea, go for it." I respond.

"Why are you being so quiet Taka?"

Taka looks up quickly.

"Oh sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt you two." He responds

"I agree with Ashton on this one, I'll miss you though, its been fun"

"That's really sweet of you Taka" She tells him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

We say our goodbyes and Jen leaves the Pokémon Center. She looks back at us, waves, and heads towards Route 1 with her cyndaquil by her side.

"So what do we do now?" Taka asks me.

"Same thing we were already doing, we continue our journey." I reply.

"Lets head to Route 2, I heard its a forest."

"Does it have a name?" He asks.

"I don't think so" I say.

"Well, lets go then!" he says as froakie jumps on his head.

We walk across town and eventually come across a sign that says "WELCOME TO ROUTE 2"

"I guess we're here." Taka says.

"Lets go in."

We pass the sign and as I had heard, it was a forest. The trees hung low and not a lot of sunlight passes through, but we keep going anyways.

After a couple of minutes of walking Taka turns to me.

"Dude, I just noticed." He says.

"What did you notice?" I ask him.

"We haven't even battled yet!" He exclaims.

_I can't believe I did not remember that._

"Well, why not battle now?!" I ask him.

"Why not?" He said as he put his bag next to a tree.

I put my bag next to his and walk away from him a little bit.

"I guess I can only lead with you Froakie!" He said.

Froakie jumped off of his head and landed in front of him.

"And I'm gonna lead with you Turtwig!" I said.

Turtwig walks in front of me with confidence because he knows that he has the type advantage.

"Froakie! Use Pound!" Taka yells and Froakie charges at Turtwig with his fists balled.

"Turtwig! Withdraw!" I yell and Turtwig goes inside of his shell and raises his defenses

When Froakie reaches Turtwig he hits him in the shell but that did not seem to do anything at all.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig starts bobbing his head in a gyrating motion and leaves start to shoot from the twig in his head.

"Froakie! Try to dodge the leaves and hit him with a Water Pulse!" Taka counters.

Froakie jumps in the air and bounces around the trees, the leaves miss him completely.

"Don't give up Turtwig! Keep shooting him with Razor Leaves!" I tell him.

Turtwig keeps shooting at Froakie, but he keeps jumping through the trees like its nothing!

"Water Pulse!" Taka yells at Froakie.

Froakie jumps to the ground and charges up a blue ball in his fingertips. Froakie then shoots the Sphere at turtwig and it explodes in his face. Turtwig flies to the tree behind him from the force of the Water Pulse.

"Turtwig! Get up and Tackle!" I yell.

"Froakie! Quick attack!" Taka counters.

Turtwig starts to charge at Turtwig and Froakie charges at Turtwig at a very fast pace. Froakie and Turtwig hit each other and fly to the opposite sides of the Field.

"Turtwig are you okay!?" I ask.

"Froakie!?" Taka asks.

Turtwig looks at me with a bit of hurt to his face and suddenly, his face started glowing.

"No way!" I say in awe.

Turtwig gets back on all fours and then the brightness lights up his whole body. Monferno starts jumping up and down in excitement and Turtwig starts to become a lot bigger. The Twig on his head gets smaller and smaller until it is not there anymore, and he grows small bushes on both sides of his back. Then a Tail started to form behind his body and he grew spikes on the sides of his jaw. Eventually, Turtwig is no longer glowing and I see that he has a yellow shell now, also, the middle of his back is bush-free. I pulled out my pokedex and pressed the SCAN button.

"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form ofTurtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during theday toallow light to shine on the bushes on its shell." It said.

"So you are Grotle now eh?" I ask.

Grotle looks at me in excitement, then I remembered I am in a battle. I look back at Taka.

"So how about we cont-"

Froakie is glowing too. Froakie's bubbles start to branch out from his neck and then he starts growing bigger. I notice that his feet and hands are getting bigger and flatter. His eyes go from the front of his face and move to each side, and he grows ears that look like little backwards spikes. When he stops glowing I notice that his color became a lighter blue on the underside of his body and a dark blue on the over-side of his body. I get my Pokedex and press the SCAN button again.

"Frogadie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time." It said.

"Wow! You evolved too!"

"Yeah that is so cool!" Taka responded

"Well lets continue our battle!"

"Ok then!" I say as I start walking back to my side.

"Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!"

Grotle goes for Razor Leaf but he is significantly slower than he was before.

"Frogadier! Dodge!" Taka said.

And like the Pokédex said, it's swiftness was amazing. It dodged every single leaf with great finesse and agility, like it has been practicing for years.

The leaves go past the tree and go a lot farther than the past leaves have gone. In the distance I hear Impact, and then what sounded like crying.

"Dude, lets hold this battle real quick, I think I hit something." I tell taka as I start walking away.

"I'll go with you." Taka says as he follows me.

We follow the sound and eventually are met by a Torchic and a Mudkip. The torchic has a cut around its leg and the mudkip has a gash around the right side of his body.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I tell the Pokémon.

"Dude I am taking the Mudkip to the Pokémon Center, Take the Torchic and lets go as fast as we can!"

We go back to where we originally were and I lay Mudkip on grotle as I get my bag. Monferno jumps onto my back and hangs on my shoulders and I grab Mudkip and jump on grotles back.

"Grotle! You gotta keep following this path as fast as you can!" I yell.

"I'll meet you in the Pokémon Center, all right Taka?

"Yeah dude, Mudkip's wound is a lot worse than Torchic's, you need to hurry dude." He replies.

"Lets go Grotle!" I command.

Grotle starts to run as fast as he can and we keep going through the path as I hold my hands on Mudkips wound to try and keep it from bleeding.

After running for about ten minutes I see the sign that says "Welcome to Zimmer City!" Mudkip looks at me and lays back down, closing its eyes.

"No! You aren't dying because of me! You can make it!" I yell at it.

"Speed up Grotle! I need you to!"

Grotle starts to speed to the town's entrance and charges through.

"Find the Pokémon Center Grotle!"

Grotle starts running around the city until we find the Pokémon Center. I jump off of Grotle and barge through the entrance while he follows.

"Nurse Joy! Grotle accidentally hit this Mudkip and its bleeding out! you need to help it!" I yell at her.

"Got it!" She replies as she takes him, puts him on a rolling table, and runs into the back of the Pokémon Center.

I wait in one of the seats for about 10 minutes before Taka comes in with Torchic.

"I don't believe that Torchic needs that much attention, but it still deserves to be with his friend." He tells me.

I take a band-aid from my backpack and put it over the wound.

"all better." I say.

Nurse Joy comes from behind the counter and signals me to come around. I go past the door and see Mudkip in a room with a machine that is helping it breathe. It also had bandages around its body.

"I had to stitch his wound, Pokémon heal their wounds a lot faster than us humans do, and I will also be given it some medicine to speed up the healing. give it the night and he should be as good as new!" She says.

"Thank you so much, Nurse." I reply.

"You have no Idea how much I appreciate it, but could we rent a room?"

"Yeah sure! Come with me." She says.

We walk to the counter and I say its for me and Taka and signal to him.

"Third room upstairs to your left." She says as she hands me the key.

Taka follows me upstairs and I open the room. Its a pretty spacy room. It has two beds and a bathroom.

"Not a bad room." Taka tells me as he puts torchic on his bed.

"Yeah I know, I was wondering if Grotle was gonna fit in the rooms anymore." I say to him with a chuckle.

Monferno jumps on the bed and puts out his fire, then I get on the bed and lay down.

"Wow, time went really fast today. Then again, we left Ena at like five after Jen left."

"Yeah I'm really tired from all that walking." Taka replies.

"Tell that to grotle, he ran two miles non-stop." I counter.

"Aren't you two hungry?" I say to monferno and Grotle.

I pour some Fire type Pokémon food in a bowl for monferno and he starts eating them, then I grab Grass type food for grotle and feed him by the handfuls. Once we finished I went to bed and layed down, recollecting all of today's events into my thoughts. I see Grotle lay down and Monferno jumps on the bed.

"Good night Bro." I tell taka.

"Night" He replies.

This has been a very eventful day, but I am still really worried for Mudkip. I hope that its fine.


End file.
